Muderous Minds
by darkangel9314
Summary: 14 years after Damon witnessed the brutal murder of his family at the hands of vampires, he is at his wits end. Haunted by the face of his families murder, Damon goes on a journey to enlists the help of two brothers he knows can help fix his vampire problem once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Murderous Minds

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore remembered the night his family died as if it were yesterday. He didn't think he would ever forget. He was about ten years old when he heard a struggle coming from downstairs. He knew that he shouldn't have gone down there, but he had to make sure that they were alright. Well at least Stefan if he couldn't check on his parents.

He got out of his bed and tiptoed to his door turning the knob over slowly. He had to be careful not to alert whoever was downstairs that he was up. He had to be cautious about this He got the door open and slowly placed his body through the crack. He didn't want to risk the door creaking like it usually did. Stefan. Damon hoped Stefan was okay.

As soon as he managed to get the door open without sound, he wiggled his way through the cracks and crept to Stefan's bedroom with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It usually only happened when something really bad happened. Damon gulped as he went by Stefan's bed and gasped.

Damon held back his bile as he stared at Stefan. His neck hanged limp like his neck had been snapped. Two puncture wounds were on his throat as Damon's eyes narrowed. They had found them. The vampires. Damon couldn't mourn right now. He had to find a way to get downstairs.

Damon grabbed a nearby chair on Stefan's desk and smashed it to the wall. He had tried to remain quiet when he was going out of his room before, but for right now he couldn't care less. The vampires had killed his brother and maybe even his parents and all he could think of was revenge.

Damon looked at the sharp end of the broken chair leg and contemplated what he had to do. He had to stake the vampires even if he never had done it before. Damon took a deep breath and looked at his pale lifeless brother one last time before leaving the room.

He looked back and forth determining that everything was clear before procedding down the stairs. That;s when he saw the vampire feeding off his mother's lifeless corpes. His father was already dead and drained of blood in the corner.

Rage filled Damon as he lifted the stake moving towards the vampire. He had to admit for an evil souless creature of the night she sure was beautiful. Her long brown hair was curled and reached down to her back and her figure was what his dad had imagined as the perfect woman. But right now all Damon could see was a monster.

He lifted the stake up creeping up slowly to her. Just a couple more inches and she would be dead. What happened next was all a blur to Damon. One moment he was about to stake the beautiful grandfather anmd the next he was on the floor with her hovering over him. She smiled showing her bloody teeth and looked at him with lustful brown eyes.

"Arent' you a cutie?" she said stroking his face.

If she hadn't had him under her full body weight he would have slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me you succubus scum1" he yelled struggling to get from underneath her.

"Unfortunetly fir you i'm not that hungry anymore. So I won't kill you. As a matter of fact i'll just keep you alive and make you suffer."

Damon grunted and gace up. Before he knew it she was gone and he was all alone with nothing in his heart except her face and the vegence to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Murderous Minds

Chapter 2

14 years later

Damon Salvatore looked down at his glass of bourbon as he looked around for his informant. He should be here soon and Damon for one couldn't wait. After spending fourteen years trying to find out who murdered his parents Damon had had enough with the dead ends and lost causes. He wanted to find out who shattered his family and sent him through the foster care system and he wanted to know now.

Finally after what seemed like hours his informant came. He had met Elena Gilbert in the foster care system when he was six and they had been best friends ever since. She had been the only one who had believed him about his parents, because vampires had killed her parents too. They had that in common and he knew he could trust her.

"Hello, Damon." she said smiling at him while casually looking around.

"Hello Elena, Did you get what I needed?"

Elena nodded and handed him the file while looking at him.

"Do you mind if I join you for a drink. Maybe we can go over this together."

" I don't think that's such a good idea Elena. I feel like this is something I should do alone."

Elena rolled her eyes as she handed him a veil of blood.

"I could tell you haven't fed in a while. Maybe yo should fix that."

"You know I hate this Elena."

"Well until we an somehow find the cure for vampirism you need to feed."

Damon nodded not willing to argue with Elena. She was a spitfire and not someone he wanted to mess with. He downed the vile of blood and gave it back to her.

"Thank you."

She nodded leaving him alone to think. He wished that things could be different with them, but until he solved his families murder things will never be the same.

Opening the file he looked at what he needed. Apparently these two men could help him track down his family's murders. Sam and Dean Winchester looked like the best out there that he could find, he just needed to know where they were at and according to Elena's findings Salem was the last place they had been spotted. He needed to find them and he needed to find them fast, but first he needed to have a quick bite and do his job.

He grabbed his crossbow and went out to the woods, he loved the joy of the hunt, but what he loved more was hunting vampires. He reveled in killing the same bastards that killed his family. He just hated that he was one. Finally he found a vampire by the water front feeding on a dead girls body Fury coursed his veins as he positioned the crossbow and shot the vampire in the neck. He hissed as Damon grabbed his stake and drove it through his heart. The vampire gasped before he collapsed on top of the dead girls body. Damon looked around on the body and found the keys to a car. It would be enough to get him at leadt a third of the way to Salem and than he would find Sam and Dean nd they would help him no matter what he would have to do to get them to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Murderous Minds

Chapter 3

Damon Salvatore stepped into the diner in Salem, Oregon as he looked around for Sam and Dean Winchester knowing that they would be there thanks to a lucky tip off that someone had gave them. He narrowed his eyes and than with a stroke of luck found the two brothers sitting in the corner eating food like two normal people should. He was envious. He wished he could eat food and it not taste like trash. Sighing he approached the two while the one he knew as Sam lifted an eyebrow towards him.

"Can we help you?"

"I need to talk to you two in private. It has something to do with your business."

Dean raised an eyebrow but they both followed him anyway until they were out of earshot from all the customers.

"What's this about?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"I need you to help me track down someone. She's a vampire and she killed my family. I want her gone and I want to help you kill her."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with each other and looked back to him.

"Where do we start?"

"Last time I checked she was in Ohio laying low. I need your help finding out where."

"Sounds simple enough. When do we start?"

"Whenever you can."

"Sounds good to us we'll meet here tomorrow morning and get started."

Damon nodded satisfied that he would finally put the woman who killed his family down he just hoped Sam and Dean didn't find his secret along the way else or else he would be screwed.


End file.
